


Going To Be

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So what if Jack and Bunny were in a relationship?And one time,while they’re having sex, Bunny’s animal instincts act up and he basically ‘loses himself’Although Jack doesn’t mind because (According to him) It was the best sex he had ever had, Bunny feels really embarrassed about this.Why Bunny’s instincts were acting up? Maybe it was mating season.+Jack calls Bunny 'Aster’ during sexytimes because he knows it turns the Pooka on."Surprise! The fill I wrote for this is in the Apotheosis AU. After spending the night together, Jack and Bunny talk about Bunny learning to accept that he’s on the path to becoming eldritch just like Jack, no matter how he tries to suppress it (aka why he was acting like an animal).The “Old Men” are an eldritch Pitch and Sandy.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Going To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/27/2015.

“I hope you still like hot chocolate.” Jack wakes to find Bunny holding a mug toward him, his whole posture stiff with embarrassment.  
  
Jack smiles up at him from their bed of soft grass. It’s surprisingly still lush and green, especially since Jack had been pressed against it in a rather heightened state several hours before. Usually, even Bunny’s magic couldn’t prevent vegetation from growing at least autumnal in Jack’s presence when they spent the night together. What did it mean that he’d solved that problem? Jack sits up, accepts the cup and wiggles his shoulders. He absolutely does not want to think about that question right now. He wants to peacefully have his chocolate, that’s all. Well, and then maybe, probably, have his Bunny again.  
  
“Absolutely nothing could prevent me from liking hot chocolate,” Jack says. “No matter how much—” damn it, he didn’t want to bring this up, why was it so impossible _not_ to? “—no matter how much I change.”  
  
“Included that in the terms and conditions before you signed, huh?”  
  
Jack laughs in relief. If Bunny could make jokes about the change now, maybe they could actually talk about it, and not in the way they always had before, which was always so sad and serious and vague.  
  
“Of course! It couldn’t have gone ahead without a forty-page contract signed by all parties in triplicate,” Jack says.  
  
When Bunny laughs this time, it sounds bitter. “Good to know you knew what you were getting into.”  
  
“Aw, Bunny, come on, it was just a little joke. I mean, what else can we do? Is it really…is it really so awful for you to think about?”  
  
Bunny sighs, smiles at Jack a little, and flops down on the grass. “It scares me and it makes me do things that don’t make sense,” he says. “Like last night. I brought over the hot chocolate as part of my apology. I’m sorry I wasn’t myself when we were together last night. Remember that time we got together, a few months ago? When we were kind of outside ourselves, Winter and Spring instead of Jack and Bunny. That terrified me. I want to press my nose against your neck and smell your sweat, not—I don’t know—be the feeling of the first crocus of the season pushing through lingering snow, or whatever. So I tried to keep things as physical as possible and I pretty much lost it and was just an animal with you. And I’m sorry about that. I won’t do it again, no matter what else I’m worried about.”  
  
Jack takes a sip of his drink and smiles at Bunny from under a chocolate mustache. “You’ll notice I certainly didn’t stay awake to complain after we were done,” he says. “You’re very, very welcome to fuck me like that again—as soon as I finish my drink, if you want. But sure, I would like it if you didn’t try to be just an animal—it’ll probably be better for you and you can pay attention to me calling you Aster.”  
  
“Ah, there you go, but really, Jack—it was something I shouldn’t have done. I don’t want it to be meaningless when I’m with you, but that’s what I was trying, because meaning affects more than just our brains and hearts these days. And I’m scared. I worked hard to get used to this body and the powers I have. But then again…” he looks away. “The more I try to hold back any changes, the farther we drift apart. The more you lower yourself to be with me. I don’t like it Jack. I don’t like it at all.” His voice grows quieter. “How could Springtime go on if its Guardian isn’t so earthly anymore?”  
  
“You know…I’m scared too,” Jack says. “I don’t know how I’m going to be like the Old Men and still myself, either. But still…I know I’m changing. I know I’m changing _a lot_. Maybe more than you realize, because I haven’t shown you. It’s easier to hide and control than I thought it would be. The Old Men just don’t care, I guess.” He digs his toes into the grass. “Okay, where I was going with that was that even though I’m changing, there’s something about me that I know has stayed the same. Sometimes…when all I am is a miles-wide laugh and the wind is blowing right through me and I can feel every point of every snowflake forming…I feel like I’m only _more_ of myself. If I…if I’m not making you change, somehow, if the potential is in you already…you’re not going to be destroyed.” He moves as if to reach for Bunny’s hand, then hesitates. “You’re going to be amazing.”  
  
“C’mere, Jack,” Bunny says, patting the grass in front of him. “You know, if you want to while I’m still just all right.”  
  
Jack gulps his hot chocolate and snuggles close to Bunny. “You want me to tell you you’re amazing now? I can do that. And…uh…so you’re pretty sure I’m not making you change?”  
  
“If that was the case, I’m sure it would be easier for me to notice,” Bunny says. He wraps an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “And I know it wasn’t you that kept the grass green last night.” Bunny takes a deep breath. “Guess I was even less wise than I thought. I can’t even pretend to be just an animal anymore. And if I was counteracting what you usually do while trying to make it impossible for myself to realize I was doing something like that…I don’t know. Could’ve caught us both off-guard.” He rests his chin on the top of Jack’s head. “I want to make sure you’re safe, Jack, but what if I’m the one most likely to hurt you? You make me so happy, but I don’t know how to be with all of Joy, all of Winter.”  
  
“I guess I can only _hope_ you’ll figure it out,” Jack says, nuzzling against Bunny’s chest. “Do you think maybe for now you’ll be able to accept that my laugh might be more like a late frost sparkling in a spring dawn and that my sweat might taste like snowmelt?”  
  
“I suppose so,” Bunny says. “Especially because I can tell already that you don’t mind me making you grow.”


End file.
